


The Girl in the Mirror

by LastCorsair



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastCorsair/pseuds/LastCorsair
Summary: One morning Yang looked in the mirror and saw a face not her own looking back at her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Girl in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Another scrap of a story makes the jump from FanFiction.net

Yang lifted herself up on one arm just enough to stare blearily at the alarm clock. _What the hell am I awake for, I don't have to be at work for like six hours._ Then a noise on the edge of hearing penetrated her sleep-fogged mind, making her collapse face-first on the bed with a moan. Not that she was exactly mad at her sister. Blake was seriously smoking hot, after all. If Yang had seen her first… Well, spilled milk and all that. Plus her weirdo sister was decidedly more stable with someone new in her life. Blake making sure Ruby took her medication and made it on time to every doctor's appointment was a decided bonus too.

It was just… Blake moving in had required some… adjustments. Like limits to how affectionate the two of them were allowed to get in public areas. And the ironclad rule that the door to their bedroom had to be firmly shut At All Times. The rule about not wandering around the apartment underdressed had almost been a deal-breaker for Blake. She'd countered by insisting on a rule saying that Yang wasn't allowed to sit on the couch and offer play-by-play commentary about Blake and Ruby's sex life. With or without a bowl of popcorn.

Yang sighed and rolled over on her back, not wanting to admit to herself that the real problem with Blake moving in was Yang's own love life. Or more to the point, that it painfully highlighted her current lack thereof. It had been, what, four, five months since her last date, and almost twice that since her last 'relationship' that went past a second date. Not that she hadn't gotten asked out, but she hadn't felt that special 'spark' with anyone in a long time. Not since…

No. Absolutely _not_ going to go there. She-who-would-not-be-named was not going to ruin Yang's life, not anymore. Getting arrested and almost going to jail had seen to that. Right. No sense trying to get back to sleep. Yang sat up, reaching for the sweatpants she kept next to her futon and pulling them on one-handed to make sure _she_ didn't get caught out for violating the dress code. For a moment she considered putting her prosthetic on but shook her head. It was an odd sort of game she played with herself, how far through her day could Yang get before she had to put the damn thing on. One time she'd made it as far as getting on her bike to go to work before realizing she hadn't been wearing it. Idly she wondered if that counted as not since she'd just plain forgotten instead of deliberately not wearing it. _You know what, it counts if I say it counts since it's just me that knows about the game,_ _right?_ Satisfied with this irrefutable logic, Yang marched triumphantly into the two-bedroom apartment's common area. After peeking out carefully to make sure that Blake and Ruby's bedroom door really was shut. If it hadn't been, well, Yang would have retreated back into her bedroom and put her headphones on. And then teased them about it later.

For about the millionth time she sighed at how cramped it was with three people's worth of stuff lying about. Thankfully, Blake content to leave her books on shelves when she wasn't reading them, but the shelves took up room, making their small living room even smaller. And Yang really wasn't sure how Blake and Ruby had managed to get both their wardrobes in the smaller of the apartment's two-bedroom without violating the laws of physics. She'd offered to swap bedrooms, but both of them had flatly refused to even discuss it. _We need to find a bigger place_ , Yang thought, again for about the millionth time, as she wandered past the coffee table, gently closing the lid on Blake's laptop and clucking her tongue at the pile of dishes the pair had left. The mess was probably enough for Yang to guilt-trip them into doing the dishes or maybe cleaning the whole living room if she played her cards right.

Yang was whistling as she wandered into the kitchen. _Bonus points for setting up the coffee one-handed without spilling any of the water, oh yeah._ She yawned and scratched herself, deciding that it was probably time to hit the bathroom while the coffee brewed.

Yang's fingers were closing on her toothbrush when she saw it. The face looking back at her from the mirror wasn't her own. Instead of her own glorious golden mane and lilac eyes, the girl in the mirror had white hair, worn in a side-tail, and eyes that were pale blue, with a scar across the left one. Yang did what any sane person would do: She screamed and jumped backward, the contents of the toothbrush holder spilling across the bathroom floor as her back thudded against the wall. Then her brain kicked back in and she stalked out of the bathroom, muttering darkly under her breath.

"Really funny, guys!" Yang yelled as she threw her sister's bedroom door open. "Bad enough you woke me up, but the prank in the bathroom? That's too far!"

"Yang!" Ruby yelled, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over her and Blake. "What the hell?"

Blake slid her head out from under the covers, glaring at Yang. "What prank?" she growled, the ears on top of her head flicking in annoyance.

"The girl? In the mirror? In the bathroom?" A pair of confused looks were all she got. "Look, I'll show you, come on."

"I think we'd like to get dressed first," Blake muttered darkly. "So if you'd be so kind as to shut the door?"

After Ruby and Blake were decent, Yang marched into the bathroom. "See? I don't know how you managed it, and I will give you props for the trick, but this really freaked me out."

"See what?" Ruby shook her head. "There's just you, Yang."

"No, see, there's a..." Yang's voice trailed off as she looked at the mirror again. All she saw was her, pointing at the mirror. "But I saw her," she said weakly. "I really did."

Blake just glared at Yang and gave Ruby a look that needed no translation. _Your sister, you handle this._ Then she stomped into her and Ruby's room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Sorry," Yang muttered, not wanting to look straight at Ruby.

"Yang," Ruby paused, not sure how to go on. "If me and Blake being here is a problem, we can probably find a place of our own."

"Nah, it's cool. I mean, I was a little annoyed about being woke up, but I was dog tired last night, and I was really looking forward to sleeping myself out, you know? But I love having you guys here. I mean, I'd probably go nuts if I lived by myself." Yang spared a second to glance at the door Blake had disappeared behind. "Tell Blake I'm sorry, will you?"

Ruby nodded. "Will do. But, um, you might want to make yourself scarce for an hour or two. And coming back with a box of Blake's favorite tea might not be the worst idea in the world."

"Right. Just give me ten minutes to throw something on, then I'll vamoose." Yang sighed, then glanced at the mirror before heading for her room. _But I did see her, I really did._

Behind her, one pale blue eye peeked around the edge of the mirror.


End file.
